


all the greenery is comin' down

by colazitron



Series: Femmeslash February 2017 [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Vilde decides to try and make a move on Eva, and the mistletoe at the Kosegruppa Christmas Party would be the perfect pretext. If only she could actually get Eva underneath it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.

Vilde doesn't have too much of a plan, but when Isak agrees – surprisingly easily – to host the Christmas get-together for kosegruppa (and then even agrees to go collect the tree for her??), she decides it must be A Sign. She knows Isak doesn't like her much, she's not an idiot, but that's not news for Vilde, is it? Most people don't like her much. Boys, especially. Not that she's into Isak, he was never even on her radar, if she's being honest, and, well. There is that whole boyfriend thing he has going on. But, yeah, anyway, When Isak, who doesn't like her or kosegruppa, smiles at her and tells her it's fine to have the Christmas party at his place, she takes it to mean life might be looking up.

(For him. She realises it's because life is looking up _for him_ , but that doesn't mean Vilde can't bask in the glow for a second, does it? Doesn't mean she can't hope her own will follow that upwards trend.)

So she puts on her pretty black sweater and her red Santa Claus skirt with the white fake fur trim, and goes over to Isak's early to help him set up. Isak is still smiling at her most of the time, though he rolls his eyes a few good times too. Maybe that's just the way he is, though. Eva never really talked about him, though Vilde thinks they were close, when she was still with Jonas.

She bites her lip, and shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

“Did Eva say she was bringing anyone?” she asks him, holding the string of fairy lights he's taping to the kitchen cupboards.

“How should I know? You're organising this,” he says, without turning around.

“Yes, but, you're hosting, and if she's bringing an extra person you should probably know, and… you're friends, right?” she says, trying not to stumble over her words.

He fumbles with the string of lights for a moment and then shrugs, still not turning to look at her.

“She hasn't said anything to me,” he says. “But it's fine if she does. You never even told me how many people are in kosegruppa, or how many of those are coming.”

Vilde flushes.

“Sorry,” she says.

He turns around so he can roll his eyes at her, but takes the rest of the fairylights with a smile.

“It's fine,” he says.

 

It is fine. The appartment doesn't get too crowded, even though Isak's three friends are here as well. Hardly anyone from kosegruppa actually showed up, but Vilde doesn't mind. Her friends are all here, and the atmosphere is nice and cosy, carols playing, and people laughing, so it's everything she could've asked for. They cut cookies from premade dough and paint Christmas tree ornaments, and it's all very lovely.

Vilde sits by Eva's side and thinks she looks absolutely stunning in her red dress. She was already gorgeous last year with her long hair, but ever since she cut it short, there's been a certain air of confidence around her that reminds Vilde a bit of Noora. Only Eva is… softer, somehow.

She didn't bring anyone.

Vilde wants to ask about Penetrator Chris, but she also doesn't want to know. She almost wishes this were the kind of party where they could get drunk enough for Eva not to wonder why Vilde's kissing her, but. She also wants Eva to wonder. She saw the way Isak squeezed Even's fingers earlier in the kitchen when he came to see if they needed any help, and she… she wants that. She doesn't just want the exciting, drunken making out. She wants the finger squeezes, and the “hi baby”, and the _girlfriend_. She's not sure when she realised this, but now that she has, it's impossible to undo.

So when she hears Eskild talk about putting up mistletoe, she seizes the opportunity.

“I'll do it!” she volunteers.

“Oh, no, that's fine, I can do it myself,” Eskild says.

“You gave up your apartment I should be doing these things,” she insists.

Before Eskild can protest further, she grabs the sprig from him and walks over to where Eva is talking to Isak to tap her on the shoulder.

“Help me with this?” she asks.

“In a second, Vilde,” Eva says and turns back to Isak.

Vilde looks between them, and steps back.

“Yeah, sure, sorry,” she says and walks over to the doorway to the kitchen by herself. She won't reach without a chair to step on, and she probably should've grabbed a roll of sticky tape as well. The sticky tape's in the kitchen from when Isak had put up the fairylights, so she gets that first, and when she comes back and looks around for an empty chair, Even steps up next to her, smiling.

“Let me help?” he says, and she hands over the mistletoe and sticky tape, watching him tear off a piece with his teeth and then casually reach up to stick the fake mistletoe to the doorway.

“Trying to catch someone?” he asks, still smiling at her, and Vilde feels herself blush.

“What? No, I. Eskild said-- he wanted it up and I--- I was just helping,” she says.

“Shame to let it go to waste though,” he says to her and turns his head to catch Isak's eye from halfway across the room. Isak smiles back at him, but it's Eva who gets up from the floor and bounds across the room with an unholy excitement in her eyes.

Vilde's heart almost jumps out of her chest, and Eva grabs Even by the elbows and drags him a stumbling step to stand under the mistletoe.

“Eva!” Isak calls, indignant but also laughing, and still sat by the table where they'd chatted before.

“I've decided to steal you,” Eva announces to Even, still grinning.

Vilde blushes just hearing it, but Even only seems confused. He glances over at Isak, who's still smiling, and then back at Eva.

“Sorry, I don't think so,” he says, and he sounds so happy about it that Vilde can't help but smile as Eva laughs and pulls his head down to kiss him on the cheek. She whispers something to him Vilde can't hear, but it makes Even laugh.

If Vilde just keeps hanging out by the mistletoe, Eva will eventually have to come back, right? She'll go to the kitchen to fetch herself another drink or something. It'll be a bit pathetic and obvious, but maybe she can rope people into conversations, or…

It doesn't matter, really, because Isak's gotten up and walked over, and Eva grabs Vilde's wrist and drags her away with a wink at him. He rolls his eyes at her too, so Vilde was probably right about thinking that's a habit of his. She doesn't turn back to look, because that seems intrusive, but she's pretty sure Even and Isak will have moved underneath the mistletoe.

“Your skirt is very pretty,” Eva says before they sit back down with Noora, Sana, and Chris, and Vilde resolves to try again.

 

“Eva, do you want another drink?” she asks.

“Yeah, could you get me a glass of water, if you're getting up?” Eva says.

 

“Eva, could you show me where the bathroom is?” she asks.

“It's just down the hall and to the left,” Eva says.

 

With every time that Vilde tries again, it feels more and more like Eva is avoiding the mistletoe on purpose (though she's kissed Noora on the cheek, and even Jonas!). By the end of the night, Vilde is just… tired. She offers to help clean up, but when Eskild waves her off, she doesn't protest much. Truth be told, she only wants to go home and crawl under her duvet.

“Wait, a second, I still need my coat,” Eva says, and Vilde stops, watches the other three walk down the stairs slowly. She hears Eva call a final goodbye inside, and then Eva steps out into the stairwell with her, pulling the apartment door shut behind her. Eva's grinning, and she's still stunning, but it feels final, and Vilde sort of wants to just leave already.

“Got everything?” she asks and watches as Eva slips into her coat.

“Yep!” Eva says, wrapping herself in a scarf and a beanie, pressing something into Vilde's hand.

“Hold this,” she says, so Vilde does.

“No, higher,” Eva says, and Vilde looks down, realising it's the sprig of mistletoe Eva handed her.

She has absolutely no idea what to do with it.

“Like this,” Eva says, lifting Vilde's hand and the mistletoe so she's holding it above their heads. Then she leans in and kisses her.

Sweetly.

Sober.

Vilde drops the mistletoe, and they startle apart, Eva already laughing.

“Maybe next time we skip the fake greenery,” she suggests.

Vilde can only nod and hope the erratic beating of her heart will calm down enough so she can ask some of the burning questions in her mind; What? Why? How? Why now? What? Will you be my girlfriend?

“Come on,” Eva says, taking her hand and pulling her down the stairs.

They leave the mistletoe on the floor.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me prompts for my Femmeslash February on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask)!!


End file.
